


Home Alone

by toristiel



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toristiel/pseuds/toristiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is not drunk. And he definitely does not miss Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

Dan was not drunk. Buzzed, maybe. But definitely not drunk.

At least, that’s what he told himself as he stood in the kitchen, finishing off his lost-count-about-an-hour-ago drink. So maybe he had to lean against the counter for support, and maybe he had tried to order a pizza at one in the morning. But he was not drunk.

And he was most certainly “not drunk” because he was missing Phil. No way.

“Nope,” he argued to no one in particular, tossing back the remainder of his drink. “I am not drunk.” He paused for effect, as if he were waiting for that to sink in before adding, “And I do not miss Phil Lester.” The words came out slurred, and Dan could taste the lie on his lips stronger than the alcohol.

At the very mention of his roommate, a pang of loneliness shot through him. All he could think of was Phil and his stupidly blue eyes and black fringe, Phil and that ridiculous lion and his cat whiskers, Phil and his dumb, cute face and annoyingly endearing jokes. Phil, Phil, Phil.

Phil and his stupid delayed flight.

Sighing, Dan pushed himself off of the the counter, swaying and stumbling out of the kitchen. As he walked by, he caught a glimpse of the time. “You couldn't have just chosen a different flight?” he whined, wanting to do something other than suffer alone. Unfortunately, tweeting or making a video about Phil's absence at 2:30 a.m. would be out of the question. He knew his feelings for Phil went beyond friendship, beyond even what he should feel for a best friend, but that didn't mean everyone else should know. “Twat.”

Ambling around the flat, which might as well have been empty for all Dan cared, for the better part of the next ten minutes, he searched for something productive to do. Other than play video games or check tumblr, the youtuber came up empty-handed and ended up back in the kitchen, fixing himself a bowl of cereal. As he poured the milk, trying not to slosh it everywhere and failing miserably, he was reminded again of Phil Lester. This time of the man’s midnight cereal antics. Despite his annoyance at having to spend another night alone, Dan found himself smiling slightly.

And later that night, when he fell asleep in Phil’s bed, face buried in the older man’s pillow, Dan would blame it on the alcohol. Because, yeah, maybe he was drunk.

But he did not miss Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it wasn't really thought-out. I needed to write some Dan-missing-Phil and this was the result.


End file.
